


Lockdown - TogaFuka

by nugatories



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nugatories/pseuds/nugatories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a lockdown at Hope's Peak Academy.<br/>And to his surprise, Byakuya Togami was stuck in the library with his peer, Toko Fukawa.<br/>There's no escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lockdown - TogaFuka

**Author's Note:**

> I was out at seas for an entire week with no wifi. Thus, I decided to write my first fanfiction.  
> In reality, I think I should've put the rating as teen, but honestly I don't want to push it.  
> Also, I typed this in the notes on my phone, so it's not fancy and indented. I hope I'll be able to fix this in the future.  
> And Byakuya is a little too suave in this. Just warning.  
> Enjoy.

Hope's Peak principal, Jin Kirigiri, had spoken over the speakers throughout the school. It was on lockdown.

Something (or worse, someone) had broken into the school with an intent to harm. Anyone who attended that school would've expected that the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, Byakuya Togami, be rushed to some secure location inside the school, being as important as he is and all. However, that wasn't the case, and it truly never was.

He was stuck, hiding against the wall in a dark room. And it wasn't just any room. The library.

It was usually empty. It was especially pleasing for him, considering how loud and obnoxious he found some of his fellow students.

Yet, it was one of the few times that Toko Fukawa, the Ultimate Writing Prodigy, was there with him.

She had liked him for a while now, and he knew about it. The entire school did. It was one of the main fuels for the bullying she constantly endured from some of the other students. Whenever they did, of course.

Despite all the remarks she heard, she still held onto a small shard of hope. The shard that said, “He might like you too.”

That message she constantly reminded herself of was the only reason she hadn't given up on herself.

Byakuya often looked down upon her in a less-than-equal way compared to how he did with his peers. He knew she wasn't the most independent being. And as much as he despised the thought, if she was a little more confident and less relying on him, perhaps he would feel something more than the same, repeating hatred he felt towards everyone else. They were all the same to him. Barriers. Competition. People in the way of him and his plans. Or simply pawns. Pawns he could use and manipulate at will.

But he never treated Toko like that.

Sure, he sometimes “used” her. But not in a planned, thought-out sense. He occasionally sent her to fetch him books whilst they were both in that room, or maybe sent her on a wild goose chase, as in telling her he needed something along the lines of “striped paint” or a “wishing flask”. He knew it was wrong. He always did. But he wanted time to himself.

Like then. In the lockdown. He wanted to be alone in the library. He thought he was when he heard the announcement. He did fall worried, and immediately closed and locked the door from the inside. The only people who could possibly enter would be the authorized administration to do so. The room had no windows, so closing any curtains would be fruitless.

He sat against the wall on the floor and didn't cower. He told himself countless times that he was powerful. He didn't cower from anything. Byakuya Togami was fearless, from even a man with a gun, or some wild animal that was ravaging the school. The Togami were too powerful to bow to anything. He was too powerful.

Unlike him, there was Toko. She was shivering. And minding his personal space he reminded her of so much. So she was against the bookshelves on the other side of the room. The only thing between them was a large, wooden table with a chair aside it.

His arms were crossed and he was staring at the ground, listening to the clock tick.

She said nothing. But she was splitting her gaze between staring at her feet and averting her gaze up to him, only for a few seconds at a time.

They were to be as quiet as can be during lockdowns. Usually they were drills. And when they were, Jin would say so. That day was different. No warning. No drill. Just a pure, wholesome lockdown.

Byakuya had left the book he was reading on the table, open so the spine was slowly breaking, leaving white creases on both sides. Toko was only in there because he was, and because she needed study material. As easy as she could've searched it online, she decided to go old fashioned and crack open a textbook. Even if it meant going through the hassle of getting to the library, it was worth it for both quality facts and a chance to stalk Byakuya.

There was no librarian. Students were living in their dorms at the school, and there was an occasional security sweep, and any books after a certain amount of time that aren't back in the library are taken there. It was an easy process that was often directed by the Ultimate Moral Compass, Kiyotaka Ishimaru.

But even he probably didn't see a lockdown coming. There was no security sweep for that.

Toko was hugging herself, on her knees. She was squinting her eyes tightly, almost as if she was holding back tears. The silence was too much for her. The ticking was driving her crazy. And Byakuya saw this in her. Reading the atmosphere, even in a spiritual manner, wasn't a difficult task for him to complete.

It was spontaneous of him to do it. The thought was utterly repulsive. She was dirty. Unkempt. Putrid. Despicable. There weren't enough negative adjectives to describe how detestable she was to anyone.

But he did it anyway. 

Out of spite? Out of generosity? Out of insanity? Who was to know.

He stood up from the ground he was sitting on and in tune with the ticking, walked over to her. Past the chair. Past the table.

Byakuya stood over her. Even if Toko hadn't let go of herself, she did open her eyes wide enough to see him. They shot open and she broke out swearing.

How disgusting.

How unfathomable.

How undesirable.

Sweating?

He didn't realize he was sweating too.

He didn't realize the lockdown was making him nervous.

Even if she was sweating for other reasons. He was getting hot too.

He sat down next to her. Her eyes never left him and his body.

“M-M-Maste–”

“It's a lockdown. Be quiet.”

She nodded and covered her mouth with her hands.

He sat there, unsure of why he decided to do it. Why did he walk over there? What was persisting him to do so? What kind of urge or desire was it?

Too many questions, too little answers.

She was hesitant. She was unsure as well. Not hating it, of course.

It was the closest he'd ever been to her.

More minutes of silence. More clock ticking. Toko was back to hugging herself and Byakuya had outstretched his legs in a lazy manner.

The students were forced to sit on the floor during lockdowns. It was a stupid rule, and usually only applied to classrooms with windows. But to make everything fair, it was applied everywhere.

And a certain someone was tired of listening to it.

He stood up and walked over to the chair, sitting down. He crossed his legs and rested his chin on his hand, his icy eyes looking over Toko. She stared back.

“…m-may I talk now, Master?”

“What is it?”

“…I-I'm scared.”

She buried her face in her hands and quietly sobbed.

Tears, perhaps, weren't streaming yet. But she was on the verge of crying.

The last thing Byakuya wanted was to be found by a gunman or any form of authority with a crying commoner girl.

He wasn't the best with consoling. He couldn't be therapeutic or much of a help to anyone. He wasn't kind or inspirational.

Toko could've used any of those traits and she would be fine. The poor author was never shown much love or respect.

Byakuya never was shown much love either.

But at least Toko could tell when she felt it.

He was too clueless to see what the desire was. The urge to touch her or sit nearby her. To protect her. To not get caught by the cause of the lockdown.

Toko didn't know what he was feeling. Byakuya didn't either. He was too conscious about anything but his emotions. His feelings. The thought behind the hardened exterior he put up.

It was love for Toko.

It must've developed over time. Over the course of the two years they had been in the same classes. But now that they were alone; they were in a fatal situation; it could be the end…

He wanted to let her know.

He didn't realize he did. He never thought about it. The possibility of love.

To prove to her that he cared, deep within. Before they died.

Just in case they died there. A door was to slam open and their lives would be over. The end.

And to prove such, he was willing to get on the floor again.

In which he did.

He sat on his knees in front of her, his fists clenched over his legs. She was on hers too, arms folded across her chest.

“…”

“……”

“………”

“…………Mas–”

He cut her off. Not with words. With actions. Love couldn't be expressed through words at the moment. It was time to be quiet.

Kisses, sweet kisses, was a quiet form of expression Byakuya could manage.

Like a little kid, his hands were still to himself. He didn't touch her anywhere else.

She was afraid. Of the lockdown. Of what was going on.

Afraid to kiss back.

She would've been fine if he was just using her as a toy of sorts. To kiss. To spit on. To treat like dirt.

But even the heir to the Togami Conglomerate wasn't as foul as to intend to do that.

He pulled away after a short four seconds and narrowed his eyes. “Why don't you kiss back before I leave you here to die first?”

“Ah! I-I'm so sorry, Master!” Her voice spiked in pitch and she bit her lip. “You just took my…first kiss and…I-I couldn't get over it so quick so…” She giggled worriedly.

He growled, but kissed her again, this time more loosely, and less like a five-year-old. Or amateur.

His hands made their way to her hips, where he held her in place. She wasn't even moving. She didn't dare to.

Even kissing back this time, she still wasn't making any moves for herself. As someone who wanted confidence and independence from her, this was slightly angering to Byakuya.

Her eyes were closed. But so were his. That was in the basics of kissing, and was hardly considered a move.

Her hands were on her chest– nope! She was moving them! She was making a mo– oh, nevermind. She just balled them up and laid them against her legs.

He pulled away again before things got any deeper.

“I want you to do things for yourself. I permit it. In fact…I demand it.”

He spoke so lowly, so quiet, his tone was almost husky. Toko just heated up and her face fell into a crimson red. She nodded and, almost taking things too far, pushed him onto his back.

She grasped onto the table that was now above their heads with one hand, and steadied herself on the ground with the other. She was straddling his waist, her skirt bunching up at the sides. Toko let go of the table and leaned down on Byakuya.

“I-I'll be very independent! Anything for you! If you want me to go back to doing nothing, I-I can do that too! I'll stop i-if you want and–”

He grabbed the ribbon around her shirt collar and pulled her down for another kiss.

The emptiness inside him, the feeling of the unknown. The questions of urge and desire: they were being answered with her touch. Her presence. Toko's presence.

She laid her hands on his chest and pushed her small stomach against his. Their mouths were closed, which was lucky for Byakuya, since the brunette was slightly drooling, as she was partially in a daze.

But the simple kisses didn't last for much longer.

She was the first to speed things up, as he had asked for. Not necessarily total dominance, but definitely taking the reigns.

Her tongue dragged over his lips, and she quietly huffed out a laugh.

He opened his mouth, but only to bite down on her tongue. She whined and gasped, but didn't pull away.

“Master…”

He let go of her and pressed their now red foreheads together.

“We're on lockdown, remember? You have to stay quiet.”

“M-Master Byakuya has kissed me…I don't need to live any longer. He's used me already…I'm s-so filthy…”

“…it's not using.”

“Then what is it?”

That he still couldn't answer.

He felt love. It was love. But the words couldn't come out.

Facing the fact that it was love was still something he hadn't worried about. But it wasn't like he had much time to worry about it.

She gulped. “I-It's just that you're s-sexually frustrated, m-maybe? You haven't had sex in a while o-or maybe you're just bored? It's f-fine by me if you're just going to do that but…p-please tell me if that's the case…”

“I'm not a sex addict, Toko, and–"

“…T-Toko! Y-Y-You finally s-said my name! Ahh…t-this must be what true love feels like…sorry for c-cutting you off! M-Master! Forgive me…”

As she began melting away, it hit him.

Love.

That's what it was.

“…love.”

She was knocked out of the apologetic frenzy she fell into for a second. “Eh?”

“Love,” He said louder.

“W-W-What about it?”

“Don't make me repeat myself. It's such a vulnerable feeling. But it's a weak emotion I'm willing to share. With you.”

With her.

Love.

A love for Toko Fukawa.

A bitter name that made your tongue swell when you say it. A name Byakuya never wanted to say.

Let alone moan out.

“Master Byakuya…l-loves…me?!”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

“Of course!” She obliged, firstly kissing his collarbone and leaving a trail up his neck, chin, and eventually finding his lips.

He opened his mouth again, this time not to bite her, but to allow her in.

Allow her and her unbearable, third-class mouth against his.

It was an irresistible feeling.

It made him feel like the scum of the earth. As if nothing could be more insufferable.

But it was great.

He sat up and leaned against a leg of the table, which gave her an easier way to get to him. She was still more hesitant, but not as much as she was before. Her ultimate desires weren't being filled just yet.

She shyly slipped her tongue into his mouth, dragging it over his. He pushed on her, and closed any outside gap between themselves.

They played around like that for a good two minutes, stopping to take breaths and returning to the subtle, crude kisses they couldn't resist.

But she eventually pulled away, panting heavily so doing such a small activity. “…M-Master…” Pant. Pant. “C-Can I take off–”

“Did I not tell you to do things for yourself? You're going to have to learn to listen to me better. I won't repeat what I said.”

Toko whimpered, but knowing even if he didn't like it, he wouldn't listen, she ripped off her ribbon and threw it to the floor beside them. Her hands began shaking as they traced over his crosstie, and tugged at the edges, eventually reaching the center and pulling it off entirely.

Her unclean, soiled, and unwashed hands over his body. It felt grotty. It felt unhygienic.

It felt risqué.

“I'm not g-going to take off my clothes…u-u-unless you want…! I was just being careful in case someone f-found us…or…because…l-lewd behavior isn't allowed in school…”

“Stop with the stuttering. It turns me off.”

“I-I won't stutter anymore!”

He sighed, placing his index finger under her chin and forcing her to look up at him. Even in his lap, she was still smaller.

“Good girl.”

She blushed again, and it was miraculous she could even try to regain her pale complexion again”

Her pale, grimy skin.

It was a rotten sensation to touch.

Rotten, but off-color.

He began kissing her neck; her collarbone; her shoulders. Her body.

It was hard to ignore the tempestuous desires anymore.

He couldn't hold back.

He left hickeys, bite marks, and bruises over her skin.

She knew she was to be quiet. But her whines and gasps were hushed. Words she couldn't manage out. Cries of pleasure.

Impure cries of lust.

Before he knew it, and before he could stop himself from the bawdy activities playing out before him, their shirts were off. Her skirt was off. His jacket was off.

He was only wearing his pants and underwear beneath, and her with a bra and her panties. She was still scared. Scared of the lockdown.

Scared that Byakuya would stop when he saw the bloody marks on her legs.

But he didn't. He acted as if they weren't there. His hands moved down her thighs, not differentiating the skin that was cut, and the skin that was untouched, except by him. His long, bony fingers against her filthy, soft legs.

He stopped worrying about the lockdown. Even if she was fearful out of her wits, he couldn't bring himself to care. No more, because he would've rather been dead than found alive with Toko.

She didn't want to be seen either. Although her love was public, reluctantly, being found naked at school was not a plan. She wasn't sure what the outcome would be.

But together, they weren't afraid. Not afraid of love. Afraid of the outside world, sure. And it's reaction.

But of one another? No way.

Both of them had unmistakable marks over their necks, like they each claimed the other with their mouths.

Byakuya had refused to take off his glasses, but Toko was willing soon after her shirt was off.  
He began playing around mindlessly with her bra. The back straps, pulled away, and flung at her skin with a thwap.

Toko groaned; it wasn't in total pain or pleasure, but a decent mix of both. Her face was buried in the crook of his neck, as her lips had gotten lazy and all she could do was involuntarily make noises.

He thumbed the straps some more, slinging them against her reddening skin again and again, as each time she continued gasping.

Eventually, she was getting the hint he was throwing at her. She reached behind herself and, pushing his hands away, unhooked her bra. She slipped her hands out of it, letting it drop off her torso, and she threw it up against a bookshelf somewhere in the room.

Byakuya finally let out a blush. Toko didn't want him staring, even if she knew she couldn't care less if it was him. She pressed her chest up against his, looking up lovingly.

“…Master…”

She pointed a finger at his throat and traced it down lightly, her nail deepening into his skin the lower she went. She continued this process, and the skin on his chest eventually broke. She sat up and made a desperate expression, leaning down to him and licking up the small amount of blood that seeped through.

“…oops…”

She pulled away, allowing him a full view of her chest. It wasn't huge. It wasn't annoyingly small. If anything, she was average, but perhaps just comparing herself to those who may seem more attractive, to Byakuya most likely. Like Aoi Asahina, or the second-year Akane Owari. Or Sayaka Maizono. Or Peko Pekoyama. Or–

No. She stopped herself from comparing her body to theirs. She was Byakuya's. Only Byakuya's.

The only thing she wanted was to know she was his only.

However, being the meek individual she was, having that kind of reassurance wasn't going to come easily by talking. Without words, it would occur over time. Over what she fantasized to be weeks, months, and years of the two being together.

“Master?”

“…yes?”

“If you d-don't care about this lockdown anymore…then I want to tell you that I don't either. L-Let's be loud. Let's get really, really loud. The library's pretty s-soundproof…mostly…so–”

He rolled his eyes and put a hand over her mouth. She thought he was going to scold her, but checking over what she said, it wasn't her depending on him. It was her demanding it. She was ordering something from him. Standing on her own.

Byakuya nodded and pushed her off him as he stood up and stretched his arms. He tapped on the table, in which she replied by sitting on the edge, wrapping her legs around his waist. His arms snaked over her back, and one of them undid her braids that fell into a long, tangled mess of grimy hair.

She giggled, shaking her head violently. “…i-it's messier now.”

“You've always been messy anyway.”

He sounded experienced. Mature. Adult. Triple-X. All of those things, plus faithful.

And clean.

Well, previously clean.

“A-Always? You say that like you've been watching me and h-how unwashed I am…”

“To be truthful, I feel as if I have subconsciously have been.”

Her eyes lit up at his confession. He was slowly coming to an awakening. The awakening of his feelings towards her. Of what he wanted to do.

To do to her.

Her and her body.

Besides what he had already done.

Even with taking the damage he had made to Toko's neck and lips in account, there was still so much. He wanted to see her.

To do her.

Byakuya reminded himself of where he was, though. School. Lockdown or not, it was an inappropriate activity.

But maybe it wouldn't hurt to take someone's virginity. Especially when there was something behind it. Reasoning. Motive.

Love.

He began pushing against her; grinding against her. Cloth against cloth, though on top it was most certainly skin against skin.

She was getting generally louder and louder with every touch, and her arms made their way around his back, holding him against her. She was whining, and her eyes were closed tightly.

“I-I've never had someone else g-give me an orgasm…” Her voice was shouting out every word, even if the sentence was spoken innocently.

He chuckled for once, and felt himself smile as he gazed at the bookshelves behind Toko. “…there's a first time for everything, isn't there?”

Now, Byakuya wasn't the most romantic, but in emergency situations in which he needed to whip up a phrase to woo over someone, he could manage a little something-something.

Dirty talk was on its own tier for him, though.

And luckily, that's all Toko wanted.

“Y-Yes…there is…ah…M-Master…say filthy things to me. Say things to remind me of what a b-bad girl I am…getting naked in school for you…letting you touch my h-horrendous body…remind me of how dreadful I am…how I'm s-such a dirty, dirty bitch…”

She was still loud.

And if anything, that just fueled Byakuya. He began grinding harder, but not much faster. He pulled back on her hair, and she moaned.

“…a dirty bitch you say?”

She nodded, looking very vulnerable curled against him.

“…a filthy whore? A worthless, disgusting slut? Is that what you are? Am I going to have to treat you like the scum you are?”

“Yes…! P-Punish me! Hurt me a-as you wish! O-Only you can call me things and whip me and choke me and…” She dazed off, and Byakuya could've sworn he felt her drooling over onto his back.

“I will. My dirty bitch.”

It was through a mental bond that Toko knew he didn't mean anything he said. It was nothing for her to take to heart, as she was simply a full-blown masochist.

And being the sadist he was, it seemed they went hand in hand.

“I-I'm so not worthy of being taken by Master B-Byakuya…but I want him to m-make me cum!”

He reached down onto his trousers and fiddled with the zipper and belt. Only when he got them undone…

The library door rattled. Toko ceased her moans and the two stared over intently. They were frozen as it was unlocked and none other than the principal's daughter, Kyoko Kirigiri, walked in.

She froze too, and for once she finally showed some emotion. Her eyes were wide and she turned a paler shade of the lavender peach it usually was.

She regained herself quickly and looked at the floor. “I…uhm…it was a drill. The lockdown. Was a drill. The lockdown was a drill. The speakers broke down in a few places so we have to…” She paused and gulped before finishing her phrase. “…inform everyone individually.”

“…understood…” Byakuya had let go of Toko and fixed up the top of his pants.

“Also…please put your clothes back on. And…remind me to inform my f– erm, the principal about reconstructing the walls around this room. I thought they were soundproof…”

Toko nodded quickly and covered her chest with her hands in reply, yelping quietly.

Kyoko looked over at the two and shook her head dismissively before leaving the room quickly and closing the door behind herself. Byakuya stared at an embarrassed Toko, and motioned for her to follow him. She stood up reluctantly, pulling her discarded bra off a shelf and throwing it to the floor. He grabbed her hand and pulled her behind another, hidden shelf in the room, only a few meters away from where they were originally.

“Let's finish this. And be quieter this time, you whore.”

She melted again, leaning against the dark bookshelf. “Yes…M-Master Byakuya…”

And thus, the two, as silently as possible, expressed their mutual, newfound love for one another.

Even if it was a little uncomfortable with the positioning.

Just a little.


End file.
